Untouched Part 2: Let Hope Not Be Abandoned
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Sousuke and Tetsuya are now crown prince and prince's consort, but when their daughter is abducted and Tetsuya poisoned, the crown prince is forced to face the consequences of his past choices. Will he hold on to his humanity, or will he become something truly monstrous?


**Let Hope Not Be Abandoned**

**By Spunky0ne**

**Sequel to ****Untouched**

**Chapter 1: The Mother Tree**

Tetsuya sat, nearly breathless on Arashi's back with infant daughter, Mikomi, in his arms and the stallion's wings brushing lightly against his legs. Behind him sat the king's handsome and powerful mate.

_The very first Kuchiki noble._

_The beginning of our family._

_Kuchiki Hajime..._

He marveled that Hajime could be as old as he was and still have a lovely, ageless face like Tetsuya's own. But then, he had transcended when he married the king, and so would age far more slowly than any other creatures in existence.

_And I feel already the change within my own body...just since we entered the spirit dimension. It is a slow transition, but soon I will reach that level of transcendence as well._

"I thank you for agreeing to join me this morning," said Hajime, his hand curving around Tetsuya and touching Mikomi's face lightly, "As you and I are connected by family, through the house Kuchiki and by your association to our son, we should learn more about each other."

"But...do you not know about me already?" asked Tetsuya, "After all, the royal family needs only to turn pages in the book of lives..."

"We never look upon those pages, except as duty requires," Hajime explained, "For by just looking at the pages, we affect those souls, and the worlds they live in. It is an awful responsibility. And besides, it is much more enjoyable to experience you and the lovely Mikomi this way...seeing you revealed gradually, opening slowly, like the bud of a blooming flower."

"I am flattered, of course," said Tetsuya, smiling, "but it feels odd to have such attention focused on me. I had grown so used to staying out of the way and being in the background. My mixed blood dictated that."

"Yes," agreed Hajime, "While you were there, it certainly did. But you have stepped into a new world, Tetsuya. You are now the crown prince's consort, and that changes things greatly. His majesty, King Eiji has asked me to act as a guide for you...to make you comfortable within the boundaries of your new role. I hope you find this acceptable."

"Acceptable?" Tetsuya mused, "It is...amazing! Do you have any idea how my cousin, Byakuya would love to be here in your presence? How much any of our elders would give to hear the sound of your voice in person? Gomen nasai, I know I must sound ridiculous to you, but I find all of this...overwhelming sometimes."

"That is why his majesty asked me to assist you. We want you to feel comfortable here, and to become more deeply connected to the worlds you will help to rule someday."

"Well, again, I am grateful."

He paused as Arashi stopped beneath the branches of an ancient sakura tree. Tetsuya felt his breath leave him, not because of the way the tree looked. Indeed, it looked rather ordinary, except for being somewhat stately in its bearing and having a strong looking trunk and beautiful, widespread branches, bearing endless clusters of cherry blossoms. But what set this tree apart was the feeling of its powerful presence, the nurturing sentience that encompassed it. Hajime gazed at Tetsuya's strong reaction and smiled.

"I see that she has the same effect on you as she has on me."

"I don't know what to say," Tetsuya whispered, handing Mikomi to the king's consort and dismounting.

He walked towards the tree, but could not reach the trunk or touch one of the outstretched limbs before stopping and lowering himself onto his knees. He felt a warm, wise presence wrap around his very heart and heard her voice in his mind.

_Tetsuya._

"Wh-what do I call you?" he asked softly.

He felt the beauty of a soulful smile.

_Most simply call me Mother Tree. Welcome. Come closer._

Tetsuya smiled and came to his feet. He closed the distance between them, studying the strong trunk, the lovely curved limbs and the gentle fall of petals. His sharp eye picked out a blemish on her trunk. He reached out and touched it questioningly as Hajime's voice sounded, where he had dismounted and moved to join his descendant.

"That is the place where the limb she gave the king to make my body, used to grow," the king's consort told him, "King Eiji used that limb to make my bones, reeds and wet soil to craft muscle, vein and cartilage...sakura petals for skin, polished stone for my eyes and water from the healing pool for my lifeblood. Each of the four great noble houses has its root here, in his gardens."

"Fascinating," whispered Tetsuya, studying the tree more closely and smiling more widely as a limb branch touched his shoulder, "I spent hours in the Kuchiki archives growing up, reading stories of the earliest days. And I wondered what it must have felt like to wake beneath her branches, looking up into the young king's eye and receiving that first wonderful kiss."

"He gave me my first breath with that kiss," said Hajime, his eyes softening with memory, "And my newly beating heart fluttered like these petals on the breeze. He told me that my strength was needed to bring strong heirs to protect the worlds that he had created, and that I would then join him in watching over those worlds. He asked if I would be willing, and without a moment's hesitation, I agreed that it was my will to do so. We laid beneath this tree and together made the first noble children. We raised them in the gardens and then sent them into the Seireitei to strengthen and to protect that place."

"So every word of what I read in those old stories," Tetsuya said softly, "All of it was really true."

"Yes," said Hajime, nodding, "You must have felt it when you approached her, ne? That feeling of coming home?"

"Yes."

"It is that way because our root is here, our mother. And when we return to her, we always sense our connection with her."

Tetsuya started to reply, but a sudden, sharp wind hissed through the ancient tree's branches, and he froze. He felt Hajime's eyes watching him very closely. The mother tree's voice sounded in his mind again.

_Wickedness watches us. Be cautious. The past returns to strike at him, but you are in danger as well. Guard well what matters most to you and step carefully. Your future is clouded. Be cautious, Kuchiki son. Do not stray._

Her voice went silent, and the shinigamis took their leave of her and returned to Arashi. Hajime handed Mikomi to Tetsuya and mounted Arashi, then took the child and waited as Tetsuya climbed on in front of him. They started back the way they had come, both deep in thought.

"You look pale," Hajime observed, "Are you all right? What did she say to you?"

"Sh-she...she said that something wicked watches, that Sousuke's past is coming back to strike at him. But...she thinks that I am in danger too. She cannot read my future."

Hajime looked back at him with troubled eyes.

"We should return to the palace and inform the king," suggested Hajime, "He and the prince need to know."

Tetsuya nodded briefly and nudged Arashi into a run. The stallion moved into a gallop, then spread his black wings and swept up into the air. And despite his concerns over the warning the ancient tree had delivered to him, Tetsuya could not help enjoying the entrancing feeling of flight, the touch of the breeze on his skin and the feel of that powerful equine body that carried them. Arashi had rarely showed his true nature while in the Seireitei, but since returning to the spirit realm had not once concealed himself. He shifted his wings as they reached the palace, and brought them down gently in the courtyard, then stood quietly as the riders dismounted and took their leave of him.

"Arashi is concerned as well," Hajime commented, setting Mikomi back in Tetsuya's arms, "You should remain close to him when you leave the dimension to visit Byakuya."

"I will," Tetsuya promised.

He watched as Hajime departed, then entered the palace and gave his daughter over to her attendants. He returned to the room he shared with Sousuke, and stood quietly, his mind poring over what had happened as his attendant bathed and dressed him, then left him alone, standing on the balcony and gazing out at the gardens. He was so buried in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door to the bedroom open, or the soft footsteps that approached him from behind. He started and gave a little gasp as the crown prince's arms curled around him from behind, then he turned and was greeted with a long, open mouthed kiss. The heir's brown eyes looked down into his, and his hands slipped beneath his consort's yukata to explore the soft, freshly washed flesh beneath it. Tetsuya slid deeper into his arms, enjoying the heavy swell of the other man's reiatsu against his, the movement of the man's hands over his body, and the harder, more passionate kisses that conveyed, as words couldn't, the strong bond between them.

The prince's lips left his and moved on to the noble's slender, white throat. Tetsuya's eyes closed, and he felt himself lifted and carried back into the room. His body was gently lowered onto their bed, then his yukata opened and the rest of his lovely body laid bare. Aizen paused, gazing down at his fully revealed noble mate, making Tetsuya's skin blush under the weight of those powerful eyes.

_He may be the next king, but he is no less a dangerous man, even though his intentions towards the king have changed._

"Did you enjoy your time with Hajime?" Sousuke asked, tasting the flesh of Tetsuya's exposed throat again, then kissing his way down a slender collarbone.

"Yes," Tetsuya said, already a bit breathless from his lover's touches, "In the Seireitei that man is a legend. He is every bit what the stories say he is, but at the same time, he is gentle and open. He is...amazing."

The tree's warning returned to his thoughts suddenly, and he opened his eyes and sat up. His royal mate maintained a relaxed pose, on his knees, eyes on Tetsuya's, looking curious about what had riled him.

"The tree gave me a warning. Hajime should have told you," he said worriedly.

"He did tell us that," Sousuke confirmed, "And we have tightened our defenses. The guards have been doubled for your journey into the Seireitei. I would have you stay here, but you are going to be well guarded, and it is important for you to return to your clan and strengthen their connection with you and Mikomi. As the defenders of the royal family, they need to embrace that connection. So our daughter's introduction to the clan is very important. I will travel separately, as it divides our enemy's attention, and security will be kept tight while we are there."

"Do you think there will be trouble?" asked Tetsuya, "That whoever this is will strike at you there?"

The prince took a short breath and his lips tightened.

"My father and I think it most likely, that if trouble is to happen, we are most vulnerable outside the spirit dimension. And the times we are at the most risk are when we are traveling to and from the event. But with security so strengthened, they are more likely to wait until after the event and attack us as we return home. To guard against that, we will make everyone believe that we are accompanying the large caravan home. But decoys will be placed in the caravan and our guards will leave secretly with us by different routes. I assure you, the threat is being taken very seriously, and we will be kept under watchful eyes throughout our journey."

"I know that," Tetsuya said, sliding into his husband's arms again and engaging his lips in a flurry of kisses, "It is just that I was thinking about what the king told us...that you cannot use the full strength of your powers outside the spirit dimension...and that you and I are more vulnerable while we are in transition to that higher state of transcendence."

He sighed softly.

"I don't know. Maybe it is that, I was simply so used to being looked down on for my mixed blood and you were despised for your betrayal...I think we can't be the only ones who remember those things. So even though the threat was unexpected, I almost don't feel surprised."

The prince smiled bracingly and threaded his fingers through the long black waves of Tetsuya's hair.

"Tetsuya," he said quietly, "Even if we had not walked those paths and earned their hatred, we would not have been loved by everyone. The king's bestowal of free will upon his people means that those people will forever live in these dichotomies...life and death, love and hatred, pain and comfort...all are part of sustaining our free will. And without that exchange, we would not be able to grow, to adapt, to change."

"So," said Tetsuya, "Even if not for this enemy, we would have had others."

"Exactly," sad Aizen, "But rising into transcendence makes us stronger and more able to weather the challenges to our supremacy...and even should we fall to an enemy, there is a route to return the rightful rulers to power. But enough of that. I have missed you today."

"We were together only this morning," laughed Tetsuya, kissing the fingertips that ran lightly along his lips.

"And I have been focused on learning my duties here, working alongside the king, making myself better known to the council. Yet all I really felt like doing was returning here to enjoy the finer pleasures you offer, my soul bonded."

Tetsuya's heart skipped and his loins reacted instantly to the prince's inductive words, his powerful gaze, and warm, searching hands.

"Then, by all means, let me relax you," he offered, moving around behind the prince and planting a kiss on the back of his neck, "Close your eyes."

The prince's brown eyes slid shut, and he settled in place, letting out a soft breath as Tetsuya warmed his hands with softly scented oils, then rested his cheek against his lover's as his hands began to rub the soothing liquid into his flesh. He followed the spine down the back of Sousuke's neck, then worked deeply into the muscles of his shoulders and slowly down his back. He coaxed the heir down onto his stomach and let his fingers pursue and relieve every inch of his husband's muscular frame. The prince was nearly asleep by the time Tetsuya nudged him onto his back and knelt between his parted thighs. His slender hands massaged the pleasant oils into his lover's strong arms and powerful chest, then slid down to his abdomen and lingered as the prince pulled his soul bonded down on top of him and treated Tetsuya's mouth to a deep, penetrating exploration that left him blushing again.

Aizen smiled.

"I find it intoxicating that every time I take that lovely body of yours, it always feels as it did that first time, when I stole your innocence. One would think you would lose that instant flush when I touch you, but it is always there, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya returned his smile.

"I think that it is because I never know what to expect from you. Even now that you have taken your place at the king's side, you are no less dangerous than the man you were when you held me captive in Las Noches. Time has passed and some things have changed, but you and I will always exist in the careful balance we created in that dark place. Betrayer and hostage, sea anemone and clownfish, prince and consort, we still are who we are."

"You do not still fear me..."

"I respect your powers. I know exactly what you are capable of, and I always bear that in mind. At the same time, I know my place is close to you...treading where others wouldn't dare to go and enjoying the pleasures of a man who shows all of himself only to me."

"And what do you feel for that man?" Sousuke asked, closing his eyes.

Tetsuya leaned over him and touched his lips to the prince's.

"Something that can never be expressed in words," he whispered, "And which will take an eternity to show you. But let us begin here..."

He left off speaking and descended his lover's now relaxed torso, honoring his flesh with solemn lips and searching fingertips, making his lover's breath quicken in anticipation. The prince's breath caught as that sweet mouth pleasured him, then worked its way downward towards the part of him that most desired Tetsuya's warm attentions. The noble paused for a moment, then moved to continue the loving contact. Aizen's eyes opened and watched as Tetsuya brought wet fingers to his lips, feeding contentedly on his lover's masculine essence, then lowering himself and pleasuring him further. He teased the prince with his gentle manipulations, which awakened the more dangerous passions in the crown prince, and ended with him toppling the noble and attacking the mouth that had pleasured him, seeking his flavor on Tetsuya's flushed lips and tongue as he laid his consort down on his back and hastily prepared him.

Tetsuya smiled and his breath hitched at the swift invasion of his body. The prince held nothing back, but let his reiatsu swell around them, as his mouth held Tetsuya's captive and his body laid claim to the one that laid beneath it. The noble's lips parted, yielding a soft exclamation of discomfort, then were captured and devoured, as Tetsuya wrapped his slender legs around his lover and clung tightly to the man's shoulders. He moaned languidly into the prince's mouth, only making the heir's eyes flash passionately and his movements hasten and deepen, pushing both to the edges of madness, leaving them suspended there for one long, lovely moment, then sending their writhing bodies into wonderful, shuddering spasms of mutual completion.

Tetsuya moaned again as they broke away from each other, and the prince settled beside him. He turned into Sousuke's arms and quickly dropped off to sleep. They rested quietly together, sleeping through the dinner hour and only waking when the moonlight fell across their bed, spawning another bout of frenzied lovemaking.

After they had settled again, attendants appeared and served the two a late dinner in bed, after which the two bathed and dressed in fresh yukatas. then left through the balcony doors to indulge in a late night walk in the gardens. By the time they returned to their freshly made bed, Tetsuya had left his concerns behind. He settled into Sousuke's arms, pillowing his head on the prince's shoulder, and dreaming only once of the tree's solemn message.

Outside their room, down in the gardens, Arashi kept close watch, unable to free his equine mind of the feeling of danger. But whatever that danger to his master was, he resolved to protect him, no matter that protection might require. He lowered his graceful head to nibble at the sweet grasses, listening to the calm night sounds, but deeply aware of the tension beneath them.


End file.
